


bodies and souls collide

by pherion



Category: GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, adding as i go, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(313) sometimes when you bring the thunder you get lost in the storm</p><p> - </p><p>massive word-vomit. inspired by tfln. check the chapter index for a ship :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (namjin) i mean how could i say no?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently working on three different projects (seriously what am i doing), so i decided to take a break from those, and this happened. i want to call this a collection of different words put together and hoping something good will come out of it. some of these will be too long to be called drabbles and too short to be called one-shots. and they're all inspired by TFLN! they all happen in the same alternative universe, but are probably not related at all.
> 
> more pairings will be added later! it all will depend on whichever tfln catches my eye :)
> 
> also rating might change in the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (248) he said that he had extra crunchy taquitos and wanted to go down on me.. i mean how could i say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread this mmsorry

The loud bass is throbbing through his head. His left hand is supporting his chin and his right hand is holding his phone, sending texts to Jeongguk. But Jeongguk isn’t replying so he is basically texting himself.

He groans. Why the fuck did Hoseok leave him in the middle of this party.

Namjoon didn’t even want to go to the party in the first place! But _nooo_ , Jung Hoseok just had to convince him to come and “have fun”, as Hoseok had ordered him.

But here he was, at that party, no Hoseok around him or even to be found, and the party sucks ass. He knew he should’ve stayed at home. He likes parties, he really does, but he wasn’t feeling in for it tonight. How can he have fun when he can’t even get himself up to do anything? He’s been sitting on that chair at the bar ever since Hoseok left him hanging.

He doesn’t even want to know where Hoseok is at this exact moment.

College parties were supposed to be a blast, but now, Namjoon wasn’t having a blast at all. The campus was a place where he knew everyone and everyone knew him, but it felt like no one knew who Namjoon even was. There were a few girls who tried to talk to them at the start of the party, but 1) Namjoon didn’t know who they were; 2) they didn’t know who Namjoon was; 3) so they also didn’t know that he is gay. But even after he told them he wasn’t interested in them, they didn’t stop talking to him. They were alright, really – the girls were pretty, he’s not going to deny that – but it was annoying.

He sighs and shifts in his chair, he places his phone face-down on the bar. In the dimmed room, with only a few colored lights going round and round, he can see a figure sitting down next to him. Namjoon glances to the side and the back of a broad, well-build man meets his sight, his right arm leaning on the bar. He seems to be rather busy talking to someone Namjoon doesn’t recognize.

When the stranger moves his body towards the bar, Namjoon quickly moves his head back to the front and picks up his glass, bringing it to his mouth. Maybe he should tone it down on the drink a little. Looking at the man from the corners of his eyes, he sees the man ordering a drink from the lady behind the bar, and he moves his eyes back to the front. At his glass.

It’s empty. It won’t do much.

So he puts his glass back on the bar and picks up his phone. Still no text from either Jeongguk or Hoseok. He sighs.

Then he sees the man moving his body and Namjoon feels the eyes of the man burning on his skin. And then he leans forward, stopping his face near Namjoon’s ear.

“You look rather lonely,” the man pointed out. He’s got a pretty face, for as far as Namjoon can see in this light.

“My friend left me behind, while we were meant to go to this party together,” he answers.

The lady behind the bar returns to them and gives the man his drink. In return, he gives her money back and says he doesn’t need any in return. The girl looks grateful. Namjoon somehow recognizes her, but might be a little too drunk to fully recognize.

“You don’t come here often, do you?” the man asks. He’s got a nice voice, Namjoon notices, even over this strong bass.

“Actually I go to college here, but apparently no one seems to know or recognize me tonight.” Namjoon laughs, the stranger laughs as well. He’s got a nice laugh, too.

“I go here, too, but I’ve honestly never seen you around.” The stranger looks doubtful. “Anyways,” he says, gulping down his drink, “want to hit the dancefloor with me?”

This man, whom Namjoon thinks of a pretty gorgeous, pretty handsome, wants to have a dance with him? Sure, why not?

“I’d like that.”

The man takes Namjoon’s hand in his and pulls him from the barstool, drags him to the dancefloor and stands still in the middle of it. He turns around and faces Namjoon, steps closer to him and places his hands of Namjoon’s hips.

 _Oh_.

His head comes closer and his mouth touches Namjoon’s ear. “The name’s Kim Seokjin, by the way.” It sounds like a whisper, and Namjoon is doing his hardest best to hold back a shiver.

“Kim Namjoon,” he replies.

Seokjin doesn’t reply, instead, he starts to swing his hips to the rhythm and the beat of the music. Against Namjoon’s.

And Namjoon hasn’t felt this hot in a long, _long_ , time.

He also doesn’t know where to keep his hands, so he does what kind of feels right to him, and places them a little above Seokjin’s hips. And he curses himself. Since when has he become such a weak ass little shit that can’t even handle another man’s touch on him?

Is this because Seokjin is older? He is probably older… He must be, there’s no other way. He doesn’t look that old but also doesn’t look that young. Pretty deceiving, if you ask Namjoon.

Seokjin’s head is still next to Namjoon’s, and starts to lean his chin on the crook of his shoulder. For a split second, Namjoon stops breathing. Seokjin’s body is so close to his.

“You’re pretty cute, you know that?” Seokjin says, his breath tickling the tiny hairs in Namjoon’s neck.

“Uh–”

Seokjin presses his body closer. “Listen, this might sound weird and all,” his breath flies over Namjoon’s neck, down his back, and Namjoon can’t help it to suppress a shiver, “but I’ve been looking at you some time this evening now, and I’ve got extra crunchy taquitos at home and kind of want to go down on you. So what do you say if we ditch this party and go to my place?” Then Seokjin decides to plant small kisses on the crook of Namjoon’s neck.

Oh damn. There’s a pretty good-looking man standing in front of him, pressing his body to his, _dancing_ with him, _kissing_ him, asking him to come with him to his home. Oh hell yes.

Namjoon nods, maybe scared his voice will crack when he speaks up? He doesn’t want to risk anything. But Seokjin gets the hint and slides one of his hands up Namjoon’s side and down his arm to grab his hand.

Seokjin then leaves Namjoon’s body and he immediately feels cold to the touch. Seokjin slowly drags Namjoon to the exit. Seokjin walking in the front, pulling Namjoon through the crowd of people, some of them not giving a shit that two people want to pass through, but Seokjin keeps their hands connected.

They stumble through the crowds and finally – it seemed to take forever for Namjoon – through the door.

And Namjoon is finally able to take a good, deep breath. And a good look at Seokjin.

And his breath stops in his throat again.

Seokjin waves his hand in front of Namjoon’s face, and only then he notices he’s staring at Seokjin. “Namjoon?”

If he said the man was good-looking earlier, he has to say he’s _reallyreally_ good-looking.

_Damn, Namjoon._

“Are you okay?” Seokjin asks, sounding a little concerned. He steps closer to Namjoon, and Namjoon notices they’re still holding hands.

“Ye– yeah,” Namjoon stutters, “perfectly fine. Just a little dizzy.”

Seokjin moves his head yet again next to Namjoon’s. “Let’s go to my car then, hm?” His breath – or maybe it was the wind, Namjoon didn’t know for sure – blows through his hair. And Namjoon nods again.

He doesn’t know how to give of reactions towards Seokjin. He’s never had this before in his life. He feels so intimidated by Seokjin, it’s insane. Seokjin is such a tease and he can’t help himself but to feel so intimidated.

Seokjin steps back and walks them over to his car. Namjoon is looking at his back and it doesn’t disappoint.

“Can you drive?” Seokjin asks suddenly.

Namjoon is taken aback. “Uh, yeah?” He hears the jingling of car keys.

“Here,” Seokjin says, and before Namjoon can register the moment, car keys are thrown at his chest. “Why don’t you drive?”

“But I’ve had alcohol? And you as well?”

“You less than I.”

“Oh. Okay.”

He walks around the car and steps in the driver’s seat, and Seokjin in the passenger’s seat. Starts the engine and drives off. He shouldn’t do this. He promised his mom he wouldn’t drive under the influence of alcohol.

Seokjin is instructing him where to go, which exits he should take and such, when he suddenly feels a hand on his arm. Alarmed, he freezes in place. The hand moves down and rests on Namjoon’s thigh. A quick glance to his right reveals him a Seokjin, who’s looking forward with a poker face.

“You should turn right here,” Seokjin says.

Namjoon doesn’t reply and turns right. Seokjin’s hand is tangibly present on his thigh. It burns. In a good way.

As if Seokjin can feel Namjoon’s reaction, he starts to move his hand, to the inside of his thigh and back. And repeats it. Coming extremely and dangerously close to his groin.

Namjoon’s breath catches in his throat.

Carefully looking at his surroundings, not driving too fast, he doesn’t notice Seokjin coming closer to his face. Until a husky whisper of “You’re so handsome, I can’t wait to get home,” blows on his face.

_Oh, fuck me._

Namjoon freezes for the nth time this night. But he can’t say anything.

“You go left here, then right and then it’s the third house on your right,” Seokjin whispers.

He comes closer. Namjoon fixates his vision solidly on the road. He turns left and right and find the third house on his right, while Seokjin plays with Namjoon. He stops the car and Seokjin takes this opportunity to grab Namjoon’s chin and yanks it to his side, pressing his lips on Namjoon’s.

Seokjin tastes like alcohol, but then again, so does he himself. It tastes nice.

“Let’s get inside,” Seokjin murmurs, between the kisses. Namjoon groans. He doesn’t really want to leave Seokjin’s lips, but he also isn’t in a really nice position. Seokjin places one last kiss on Namjoon’s lips and gets out of the car. Namjoon follows.

Namjoon walks around the car, up to Seokjin who’s reaching for his keys. Now Namjoon is the one who surprises Seokjin with a kiss in his neck. And as if he was expecting it, he leans in to the touch of Namjoon’s lips on his neck.

They stumble forward, to Seokjin’s house. Namjoon behind Seokjin, feeling his sides and kissing his neck. He’s finally starting to loosen up a little.

Seokjin, as fast as he can, opens the front door, and they quickly walk inside – surprisingly enough without any fails.

The door slams close, bodies are finally pressed together, longing for each other, and Namjoon finally is himself again.

He kisses Seokjin vigorously, their bodies crash together and they feel each other. They go up in the moment, and Seokjin seems to remember that they’re still standing in the hall and walks himself and Namjoon, who’s already out of his jacket and got rid of his top, now getting rid of Seokjin’s tee, to the stairs.

College parties were indeed supposed to be a blast, and right now, Namjoon was having an amazing time.

 

 

Waking up the next morning, Namjoon feels an empty space next to him. Not cold and not warm either. So the person – Seokjin, he remembers, _nice_ – has just left the bed.

He gets up and pulls on his underwear, and makes his way out of the bedroom, down the stairs.

A sweet scent of honey and… caramel meets his nose. Also the smell of fresh toasted bread. His stomach greets him with a growl.

He enters the kitchen, still a little dazed. Seokjin is in front of the stove, baking whatever he’s baking but _damn_ does it smell good.

“Goodmorning,” says Seokjin after noticing him. Namjoon blinks a few times and gets rid of the sand in his eyes.

“Yeah, ‘morning.” Seokjin is smiling at him, and he returns the smile. Seokjin might be the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life.

“I made you breakfast.”

 

 

 **To: Namjoon**  
**From: Hoseok**  
_bro where the fuck are you??? who took you???_

 **To: Hoseok**  
**From: Namjoon**  
_listen_

 **To: Hoseok**  
**From: Namjoon**  
_he was hot. plus_ _he said that he had extra crunchy taquitos and wanted to go down on me.._ _i mean how could_ _i say no?_

 **To: Hoseok**  
**From: Namjoon**  
_he also made me breakfast_

 **To: Hoseok**  
**From: Namjoon**  
_also you have nothing to say in this because you ditched me first. i got dick last night, i don’t think i’m the loser here._

 **To: Namjoon**  
**From: Hoseok**  
_damn, you’re right_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write smut i'm sorry. maybe later.


	2. (jjproject) he bought me shrimp and alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (912) he bought me shrimp and alcohol and referred to himself as daddy. i am in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lower cases from now on :)
> 
> proofread by my amazing friend ash ♥

the first time jinyoung wakes up, he doesn’t really remember anything from the night before. there’s something warm next to him – and in his opinion, it feels really good. so he snuggles closer to the source of warmth and falls asleep again.

the second time jinyoung wakes up, though, his throbbing headache is the first thing that meets him. his warm bed and covers embrace him sweetly, and he sighs. the warmth is making up for his headache. when he tries to open his eyes, the sunlight that is creeping through his curtains is hurting him.

he sits uprightly, groaning softly. he throws his head in his neck, moves his feet to the side of the bed and he crawls towards the end. a quick glance at his alarm tells him that it’s only eleven in the morning. he steps out of bed, shriveling under the lack of warmth, gathers a pair of underwear and sweatpants and walks over to the kitchen.

he yawns once he’s made it to the kitchen, and blinks a few times. the warm morning rays welcome him and land on his body. it’s giving him goosebumps, but honestly, it’s a nice feeling.

first things first: an aspirin for his headache. jinyoung reaches for the cabinet and takes two aspirins.

when he’s taken them, he makes himself some coffee – all black of course – to start his morning. in front of the coffee machine, jinyoung suddenly feels how much his back hurts. he stretches his arms to the back and lets his shoulders roll a little. it hurts immensely. he doesn’t really understand since he’s had a really good sleep the past night.

his coffee is done and he takes it with him, only to sit down at the table in the center of his kitchen. jinyoung starts sipping his coffee, letting the bitter but warm taste flow over his tongue down his throat.

he’s hurting all over his body and his head is exploding and he literally has no idea what he did around six or eight or more hours ago.

a sunbeam breaks through his window and lands exactly on his face. the warm touch makes him close his eyes – and at that exact moment, memories of last night return to his mind. “oh my god, what did i do.”

 

_after calling him, it cost jaebum only eight minutes to get from his house to jinyoung’s. yes, he counted. ]_

_he opened the door and let him in, greeting him with a hug. “hi,” he says to him, inviting him further in._

_but instead of replying back with a simple ‘hi’, jaebum surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. and then his ‘hi’ followed. “hi. good to see you again.”_

_jinyoung is startled bythe gesture, but when jaebum didn’t do anything else and just walked away to his living room, jinyoung let it pass by. but his cheek burned. so totally forgetting wasn’t really possible._

_jinyoung had made a smart move to turn on the music before jaebum came. it gave a soft mood – completely dissolving the awkward one. he could see jaebum liked the music he’d turned on. (he also made a side note to himself to thank mark-hyung later for the playlist.)_

_it set a good mood between them, and jinyoung really felt at ease. when he looked at jaebum, he could see the other was too._

_“i missed you,” spoke jaebum suddenly. “it’s been too long.”_

_“it’s only been two weeks,” jinyoung replied, grabbing the biceps of his left arm with his right hand. why did jaebum suddenly say that?_

_“seventeen days. i counted them.” oh._

_jinyoung didn’t know how to feel about this. it did make him feel warm inside, because jaebum cared about if they saw each other or not._

_meanwhile, jaebum had stepped closer towards jinyoung. “it’d be really nice if we saw each other more often, jinyoung-ah,” jaebum said, not really voicing any emotions. “i would like that a lot.”_

_jinyoung looked into jaebum’s eyes and flickered his sight from jaebum’s left eye to his right and back to his left, not stopping. jaebum’s stared right back at him, as if into his soul. “sounds perfect for me.”_

_and before jinyoung knew it, jaebum leant forward, closing the space between himself and jinyoung, the latter immediately melting into the kiss._

_an hour later, when they were laying together on jinyoung’s bed, bodies close to each other, jinyoung’s stomach started to growl. not really that loud, but loud enough for jaebum to hear. jaebum tilted his head slightly, to have a better look at jinyoung._

_“are you hungry?”_

_“not really, but i wouldn’t mind having something to snack right now, though.”_

_jaebum pulled his arm away from under jinyoung and sat up. “okay.” it sounded determined._

_“what are you going to do? this is my house, i can take care of myself?” jinyoung said, pulling jaebum back down. he was missing jaebum’s warmth already. “jaebum?”_

_but jaebum didn’t give in to jinyoung’s pulling or his voice. he stood up, got himself dressed. he didn’t show his face to jinyoung. “i’ll be right back. i promise,” was the only thing he said before disappearing out of jinyoung’s bedroom._

_“okay,” jinyoung said, but jaebum probably didn’t hear it anymore._

_it was cold and empty without jaebum. but jaebum would be coming back in a few minutes and then they could cuddle some more. or maybe could have cuddled is a better sentence._

_jinyoung’s phone buzzed, ten minutes after jaebum had left._

_jinyoung grabbed it – he had received a message. from jaebum, he saw when he unlocked his phone._

**from: jaebum**  
**to: jinyoung** _  
_ _i’m on my way. wait for me._

**from: jaebum**  
**to: jinyoung**  
_i hope we can continue where we left off when i come home ;)_

_attached was a picture of jaebum himself in the middle of a supermarket. with a smug smile on his face and a bottle of expensive wine in his hand._

_jinyoung’s face burned up almost immediately. oh. oh yes._

_before he knew it, jaebum had gotten back to his house again, jinyoung opened the door for him and together they went to the kitchen. standing in the kitchen, jaebum showed jinyoung what he had bought. the wine and… jinyoung’s eyes widened. there was shrimp._

_jaebum had bought shrimp for jinyoung._

_“thought you’d like that,” jaebum said, his voice low. he stepped closer to jinyoung, who at that moment felt kind of intimidated by jaebum’s presence. “look,” he continued, and he leaned his head closer to jinyoung’s ear and kissed the spot under his earlobe. jinyoung went in with the feeling. “why don’t you go back into your room and i will prepare the shrimp and we have some delicious shrimp together?” jaebum started kissing the crook of jinyoung’s neck._

_“sounds good,” jinyoung replied, tilting his head to the right. he liked the touch, that’s for sure._

_jaebum then let go of him, backing away into jinyoung’s kitchen. but jinyoung didn’t want to go to his bed at all. he wanted to look at how jaebum was preparing the shrimp._

_he looked really hot, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, the muscles of his lower arms flexing every time he reached for a bowl or a pan. but then it wasn’t that jinyoung got bored, so it wasn’t because of that that he went back into his room, but it was because he wanted to be surprised by how jaebum would bring the shrimp._

_and it didn’t take long after he went back in before jaebum came in. and when he entered, jinyoung was sure he just got a mini heart attack._

_jaebum. he looked like a god. sent from heaven right there and then._

_he was shirtless (oh god yes) and he was wearing an apron from his hips down. in his hands (his arms oh thank god) was a plate and on it a bowl of shrimp and two big glasses of wine._

_jinyoung knew he was staring but he didn’t mind. jaebum was a like a god and in his room and only there for him to see. jaebum smirked in return. he dimmed the light off in jinyoung’s room until it gave off a nice and calming light and stepped closer to the bed._

_his expression then changed and jinyoung knew the game was on. jaebum walked around the bed, and sat down next to where jinyoung lay. jinyoung was constantly following him with his eyes._

_without a warning, jaebum started to speak, eyes looking down on jinyoung and stood dark, and jinyoung’s mind was foggy after that. “daddy made you shrimp and brought some alcohol too.”_

_jinyoung didn’t know that one word could turn him on so much. and spoken with that sound._

_he shivered._

_“daddy is going to feed you, so don’t move and we’ll have a fun time after.”_

_his mind went blank, nodded like a robot – oh god he was so turned on right now – and went with jaebum’s flow._

 

 

the door towards the kitchen opens and a head turns around the corner. “uh, good morning?” it’s jaebum, and jinyoung looks up, startled by his voice and getting him out of his thoughts from the past night.

he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear jaebum coming down the stairs.

“good morning,” jinyoung smiled in return. “didn’t want to wake you up, so i went downstairs. do you want some coffee?”

“yeah. that’s sweet of you.” jaebum steps into the kitchen and sits down while jinyoung stands up.

he feels giddy, but he likes it.

when he fiddling with the coffee machine, jaebum speaks up. “about last night…”

jinyoung’s heart drops in his stomach as soon as he hears the way jaebum said it. he slightly turns around. “what about it?” he asks, with a touch of unsure in his voice.

“i liked it a lot,” jaebum says determined. jinyoung looks around, at him, with wide eyes. “really?”

jaebum nods and starts smirking. “really.” jinyoung doesn’t know how to reply and bops his head up and down, rethinking what jaebum said. “we should do that again,” he suddenly says.

jinyoung forgets about the coffee and turns his whole body towards jaebum. “oh, most definitely.”

 

 

 **from: mark**  
**to: jinyoung**  
_so how was your night?_

 **from: jinyoung**  
**to: mark**  
_hyung, he bought me shrimp and alcohol and referred to himself as daddy._

 **from: jinyoung**  
**to: mark** _  
i am in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never written jjproject before i hope i did this right!
> 
> please leave a nice comment and kudos are always accepted! :)


	3. (neo) my ass is underappreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (774) my ass is underappreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thank ash yet again
> 
> it's a little on the short side this time! (i hate writer blocks fucking hELL) 
> 
> took me way too long i hate myself.
> 
> :)

hakyeon sighs.

glancing to the side, he can see taekwoon scrolling through his phone, clicking on something and then typing something down.

he didn’t seem to take a notice.

so hakyeon sighed again. a little louder this time.

another sigh came as response, this time from taekwoon. he closes his eyes for a short amount of time, to follow it by a look at hakyeon through the mirror in front of them. “what is it?” he asks, trying to sound interested.

key word: _trying_.

“do I look fat in these pants?” hakyeon questions him, turning around a few times, showing taekwoon the jeans he’s wearing.

“no. no, you don’t.”

“of course you’d say no, that’s a standard answer for someone like you. but— no, listen— i’m serious this time,” hakyeon is whining by now, “and i want you to be honest with me.” silence. “taekwoonie. do. i. look. fat. in. these. pants.”

taekwoon looks up to meet hakyeon’s eyes this time, but the latter just isn’t getting a response.

the two engulf themselves in a stare-off _(_ “ _fucking answer me.”)_ , before hakyeon gives in, slaps his cheeks with both hands, and turns to look at himself in the mirror. “my ass is underappreciated,” he finally says, disappearing again behind the curtain of the fitting room. “i hate this world.”

taekwoon blinks twice, silently following hakyeon with his eyes. but then his phone beeps twice, and his eyes go from the curtain back to his phone. he’s received a message, from wonshik.

**from: wonshik**  
**to: taekwoon**  
_what is taking you guys so long?_

taekwoon’s eyes fly over to the fitting room, to go right back to his phone again.

 

 **from: taekwoon**  
**to: wonshik** _  
__i’m stuck in a store with hakyeon. he can’t decide on a pair of pants. mumbled something like “my ass is underappreciated.” sorry._

 

he wonders when he’s able to go home.

 

 **from: sanghyuk**  
**to: taekwoon**  
_this is why i never go shopping with hakyeon hyung._

 **from: wonshik**  
**to: taekwoon**  
_pls don’t forget to buy that one coffee brand, forgot the name_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha. i hate writer blocks.


End file.
